Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Doremon wiki http://doremon.wikia.com Hi VSTF, I have reported 2 wikis and Wikia has closed them, now they make a revenge. I can't deal with them, overcrowding, they upload video, photo with sex content, swearing to me, make spam.... I have block a major number of them, many IP, many users.., but it is useless, they are crowder now. Please HELP! Note: My wiki is Vietnamese wiki. Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 05:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) They are two big community, they are making a plan, in the time night in Vietnam about 1:00 am and 2:00 am, (about 6:00 pm UTC to 7:00 pm UTC), they will use many dynamic IP address (which can automatic change IP manytime in a short time by some bad software), and attack my wiki. So please help! Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 09:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia Staff is on it. 16:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ban evader Hello. Can I ask you to block this guy http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.250.6 He's vandalizing my profile and attempting me to force me to be friends with a blocked troll who just recently evaded a ban framing people. Can you please block him for me? Sorry for wasting your time if I am. --Brainiac Adam 16:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Contact your local admins. 16:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I would, but that troll would just remove the message and attack me more. Please block him. Sorry to ask.--Brainiac Adam 16:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a local admin issue still. -- sulfur 13:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppet I just want to let you know that we have a Ban evader on wikia again and it's this guy http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Super_Curious_Man who is a sockpuppet of Mr Curious. Please block him. --Brainiac Adam 13:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and also this guy has escaped his ban and now vandalizing my talk page. Please block him http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.251.176 --Brainiac Adam 13:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :In future, note that this, like your note immediately above, is something for your LOCAL admin to deal with. -- sulfur 14:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Primeval *216.172.135.126 *173.245.64.81 *64.145.82.129 *99.224.87.180 --Lord of Dark 01:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 18:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Please block this IP address I just want to inform you that this IP Address is evading his ban once again http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.228.244 He's now stealing my username and impersonating me so can you please block him. The local admin hasn't been active for days. Sorry to keep asking but please block him. --Brainiac Adam 11:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Contact your local admins or Staff. 02:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate avatar I just indefinately blocked User:Icarly sucks ass from w:c:icarly. They had a pornographic avatar, if you could please delete it. Thanks. – Echmann1174 (talk) 18:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :These belong at Report:Profile. But removed the avatar. -- sulfur 18:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Block this ban evader The local admin is not active on the Mr Men wiki and this ban evader is still causing trouble http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Super_Curious_Man and he is still annoying the heck out of me. Please block him for as long as possible--Brainiac Adam 11:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :As above, if no local admin is available... . Seriously. -- sulfur 14:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I wasted your time. I honestly do not enjoy doing it. :(, but sorry to ask for another favour but can you get rid of this ridiculous blog he made too? http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Super_Curious_Man/Adam,_Please_Read_This!--[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 15:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Last time: . This is not a VSTF matter. -- sulfur 10:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ban this annonymous user please A person with the IP of 80.6.25.180 on Garry´s Mod Wiki keep vandalizing pages every day, we already reported him to an admin, but he just ignored us and continued the vandalism like putting homophobic names on characters, deleting info and adding useless information, and writing stupid names on pages and etc. please, could you ban or block this user?, he is pissing everyone off, and the only admin in the wiki is absent for days. ---ZombineTM 18:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC)ZombineTM 01/12/2011 :Already blocked by an admin -- RandomTime 18:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thank u very much VSTF wiki, i own u one :D : Probable troll across Wikia that I'm letting you guys know about. Not really any of my concerns, but, I see that "Da NASCAT is gay" is posting vandalism on the Test Range Wiki. Just giving a heads up. Seeing, though, that I don't want this guy's vandalism, I'll block him from all the Wikis I have Admin access on. (JediMaster362) Hacker1 (Alias) 18:57, December 2, 2011 (UTC). :Post a link to his contribs somewhere. Seriously. It's very tough to find otherwise. -- sulfur 19:01, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Roger that. Here's a link: http://testrange.wikia.com/wiki/Vandalism . He's very vulgar. I'm in the process of banning him across all the Wikis I have Admin access to. Sorry, if I caused an inconvenience, eh? Hacker1 (Alias) 19:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC). :No need for your blocking. He's blocked wikia-wide. -- sulfur 20:08, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on Death Note Wiki An anonymous user on the Death Note wiki has been vandalizing a page for hours. They've deleted all info on the page, and left profane comments on the page multiple times. Please block them from Death Note wiki. Thank you, MarleneZ. 03:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 03:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Start of a cross-wiki vandal Looks like a user called "4,379 pages on this wiki" is starting to vandalize several wikis by repeatedly adding the same picture to the same page or to different pages. Showed up on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki and a quick search found a match on the Narutopedia. Files names so far have been "ohyeah.jpeg" and "Asdfghy.jpeg" but they are the same picture. Here's the user contributions on the P&F and Narutopedia wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked and cleaned. -- sulfur 11:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on DreamWorks Wikia I need your help to block this guy User:Dude705 who is putting up fan pages of DreamWorks film fan ideas and characters and casts. (Mostly on the film Shark Tale) and he won't stop. Please block him asap. Theses are the vandalisms: Shark Tale 2, Crystal, Tiffany,‎It's A Very Merry Shark Tale Christmas Special Thanks, JaDangerz 23:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :That's an issue for the local admin. -- sulfur 01:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on Don Bluth Wiki Please block this IP user: 67.246.149.163. He is vandalizing the wikia with fan-pages and pages not related to the wikia. http://donbluth.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.246.149.163 JaDangerz 23:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :That's an issue for the local admin. -- sulfur 01:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on shakeitup.wikia.com Please, check edits done by Special:Contributions/86.123.46.57. Thanks.Teles2 07:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with. -- sulfur 12:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Internet wiki Hello, i found an inactive wiki called "Internet Wiki" while there seem to be some editors there is no sysops. I reverted some edits that a vandal made. Another user reverted the rest of the edits. The user's contributions page is here. Thanks Bill9929 (talk) 07:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned up. -- sulfur 12:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate Vandalism Inappropriate vandalism on w:c:clubpenguin by w:c:clubpenguin:User:Pooonyourshoe. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 21:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Gone -- RandomTime 21:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Inappropiate Pictures of me on Powerpuff Girls wiki That dumb vandal Mr Curious has uploaded inapropiate pictures of me and the Rights Fighters on the Powerpuff Girls wiki. See here http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Brainiac_Adam Please remove them. --Brainiac Adam 10:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC)